The neurobiology of early life traumatic brain injury is an understudied area of research with significant clinical, social, and economic implications. Young children have worse outcomes from traumatic head injury than individuals at any other age. InfliThe neurobiology of early life traumatic brain injury is an understudied area of research with significant clinical, social, and economic implications. Young children have worse outcomes from traumatic head injury than individuals at any other age. InfliThe neurobiology of early life traumatic brain injury is an understudied area of research with significant clinical, social, and economic implications. Young children have worse outcomes from traumatic head injury than individuals at any other age. InfliThe neurobiology of early life traumatic brain.